


Hunting Trip

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: The kitchens need more meat to cook for the army. You drag some students out hunting and get more than you bargained for.
Kudos: 2





	Hunting Trip

The kitchens of Garreg Mach are always working. You like to think of yourself as the backbone of the monastery. The Knights of Seiros and the Academy are two armies, and everyone knows an army marches on its stomach. If it is not cooking, you’re preparing and preserving foods. Pickling and brining, smoking and drying, counting and measuring. Head Chef Martha has reviewed the stock. They need at least 40 more rabbits put in brine soon. She picks you to ask the professors for some volunteers to form a hunting party. 

Petra is sent from the Black Eagles. Felix from the Blue Lions and Leonie and Ignatz from the Golden Deer. Everyone brings bows as requested. You have a sack with multiple snares, several hunting daggers, and a sword. Felix doesn’t go anywhere without a few swords, Petra has brought one as well. Everyone agrees to meet at sunrise in front of the gates of the monastery. Heading to the East the party enters the woods and begins to set the snares. The group moves silently through the woods, closer to the edge of the forest.

Felix stops and signals, Petra nods, the group moves slowly to the edge of the woods. Ahead is a clearing. Arrows are nocked, suddenly the fluttering of wings and call of pheasants is loud as a flock takes to the air. Arrows quickly chase the birds, causing some to fall back to the ground. Leonie carries the bag with eight fresh pheasants as everyone recovers their arrows. 

They sit in a circle taking a brief rest break. You pull out small sacks full of biscuits, sausage and sweet rolls. 

“We are having excellent weather for the hunting.” Petra smiles taking a bite of a roll.   
“Hey, if you don’t have use for the skins, can I have them?” Asks Leonie. “those would be great for winter jackets, especially the rabbit fur.”  
You smile at the frugal friend. “Yes. We’re too busy to preserve them properly. We usually compost them.”

“What’s our count?” Felix asks, taking a couple more pieces of meat.   
“Eight rabbits, seven pheasants and five fat red squirrels.” You answer. “Thank you for giving up your time.” You shyly smile, knowing the students are very busy with their own schoolwork and chores. 

Back on the hunt, the group moves to the north of the monastery. Petra and Felix seem to be competing as to who can bag the most rabbits. They are tied at eight each. Walking to the edge of the woods you look out over a field of wild grasses, out of the corner of your eye you see smoke drifting into the sky. You run back to your fellow hunters.

“I saw smoke. Someone must be out here.” You announce.  
“We are to be using the great caution.” Petra agrees. 

Felix immediately heads in the direction of the smoke, followed by Petra. You hang back a bit with Leonie and Ashe. You only see the backs of your friends, they talk between themselves, then Felix returns. 

“Bandits. Looks like they plan to attack the village across from the monastery. The three of you should circle wide out that direction.” Felix points. “Firing arrows down from the high ground. Once Petra and I see the arrows, we will go in and attack. There are only 7 or 8 of them, certainly enough for us to take down.” 

You nod with your companions and quietly move through the woods in the direction you are sent. There is a bit of a ridge there, the bandits must be on the other side.

Everyone takes a deep breath.   
Leonie whispers. “One…two…three!”  
Suddenly arrows are raining down on the bandits as they are scrambling for their weapons. There were more like nine or ten of them. Petra gives out a war cry as she and Felix start fighting with the brigands. The archers aim carefully now as friends are in the middle of the melee. Ashe cheers as he takes another bandit out. 

You hear a movement to your right, one of the bandits is sneaking up the far side of the hill trying to end the rain of arrows showering down on his comrades. You drop your bow and pull out your sword, swinging when he is close. The bandit counters your swing, then parries, causing you to jump back out of his range. You bring your sword back, taking a hard swing at him, he catches it against his blade. Seeing an opportunity, you put your weight against your blade, sliding forward along his and into his neck causing a deep gash in his throat, you then kick him in the chest. Dropping his weapon he falls, tumbling down the hill. You grab his sword and throw it toward Leonie and Ignatz. Running down the hill towards the sword fighting you find the battle is at an end. Felix is finishing his last opponent. The other archers follow you down the hill, bringing your bow with them. 

“Everyone okay?” You ask as you notice a cut in the navy-haired swordsman’s shirt, blood staining the slice. “Felix, sit.”  
“You’re a cook, not a cleric.” He angrily grunts.   
“I work in a small room with sharp knives, cleavers, boiling liquids and other dangers. We all heal. Luckily I’m one of the best.” You say as you pull his shirt out of the way. Grabbing your water skin you soak a clean handkerchief and clean out the wound. Not too deep, still needs healing. Laying your hands on each side of the wound you call upon faith magic needed to close the gash, leaving a faint pink line in the swordsman’s side. 

“Thanks.” Felix mumbles, looking away.

The hunting party begins to head back, the unplanned battle taking a lot of energy out of everyone. They still manage to bag more rabbits as they finally make it to the snares. 

“Thanks. You can go.” You wave. 

The students start heading back to the monastery, the walls peek over the other side of the clearing. Felix turns around, helping you gather the snares.   
You give him a curious look, then return to remove another rabbit from a trap.   
“You shouldn’t be out here by yourself. Our fight earlier proves that.” Felix grumbles as he puts several snares back in the bag. 

“Thanks.” You say softly, not looking at him. The count is 41 rabbits, so the mission is completed successfully. Everything is packed up. You reach for the bag of snares, however Felix has already hauled it over his shoulder before you can grab it. You nod in thanks.

Quietly the two of you walk back inside the gates and head to the kitchens. You reach out your hand to take the bag from the swordsman.  
“Spar with me.” He asks.   
This catches you off guard. Not knowing what to say, your mouth answers for you. “Okay.” 

You leave the food with the kitchen staff. You request that they save all pelts for Leonie. Then you head to the training grounds where Felix is already busy with his sword forms. You stand to the side and watch him. He finishes his form then waves you over and points to a spot next to him, handing you a wooden sword. He takes his ready stance and looks at you. You assume the same stance. He takes his sword from its sheath pulling it to a ready position and steps back. You copy his steps. He continues this through all twelve positions of the form. He brings you back to the starting position. At each step, as you follow his movements, he explains that it is taking action against an enemy, he describes how they are attacking, the direction that they are coming and where their weapon is aimed. The third time through he mirrors your moves, correcting your stance, foot placement, the swing of the blade. The fourth time he is alongside you, both of you completing the form together. He then has you complete the form alone. 

“Good. Practice that every day. Maybe next week I will show you another.” Felix says in a neutral tone.   
You nod in response.   
“You don’t talk much.” Felix says, watching the wooden sword he is twirling in his hands.  
You shrug. “Not much to say.”  
Felix shakes his head and takes a few steps away. Suddenly he turns around, practice sword at the ready. “Spar!”  
You take your stance and he immediately is on the attack. You are able to block many of his swings, however your offensive jabs and attacks are simply awful.

“What’s your problem?” the swordsman spits angrily. “You could fight the bandit, but you’re hardly trying here.”  
“Don’t want to hurt you.” You cough, embarrassed.  
“I can’t judge your technique, see how good or bad you are, can’t help you improve unless you give 100%. Fight me like you mean it.” Felix brings his sword down in a hard swing to emphasize his point.   
You take a couple of deep breaths to clear your mind. Finally you nod. 

Felix comes at you like a lion after its prey. You start off defensive, then begin to counter. Eventually you focus on the battle, the fight. Countering, blocking attacking when there is an opportunity. He gets quite a few good hits on you. Your strikes were mostly blocked, but a few are going to leave him some bruises later, you think. You finally get a foot hooked behind his knee throwing Felix off balance as he hits the ground. 

“Oh. Sorry.” You say as you reach out your hand to help him up.   
Felix grabs your arm, rolling and jerking you down to the ground, lying on top of your sword arm as he puts his blade under your chin. “Yield.”  
“I Yield.” You groan. You put your hand over your face. He hadn’t yielded and here you were giving him your hand. Basic amateur move. 

Felix gets off the ground dusting himself off. “Not bad for your first time. Your stance is awful, your thrusts are all wrong. You need to angle your swings better but you are a hell of a lot stronger than you look. Not only that, you kept me working out for over two hours without complaining. Not bad.”  
You nod just as the bells ring. 

“Guess we missed lunch.” Felix mumbles.   
“Come, I know a guy…” you say, heading for the kitchens. Before long you’re sitting in the dining hall eating grilled spicy salami and cheese sandwiches.   
Felix finishes every bite of his sandwich. “Are you working tomorrow?”   
You nod.   
“When are you done? I mean, do you want to spar again?” He says, picking at something on the table.   
“Two. Yes.” You smile at him.   
“Great, it’s a date.” Felix says as he quickly heads off to the dorms. 

“Hey Felix. Who’s the lovely lady you had lunch with?” Sylvain says as he taps his best friend on his shoulder.   
“Shut it, Sylvain.” The swordsman says, looking away from him as he continues forward.  
“Well, I’ll just have to find out myself then.” Sylvain calls back, a smirk on his face. 

Felix keeps walking away until he is slightly hidden by a post in front of the rooms as he looks back to the kitchen. He watches Sylvain stride straight into the door you’ve just entered in the back of the kitchen. Suddenly, the redhead is falling face first out of the door, his arms wrenched behind his back and he hits the ground hard as you slam the kitchen door shut behind him. Serves him right, Felix grins.


End file.
